


Black Sand From The Past

by Endoura_WolfQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime, F/M, Gaara - Freeform, OC, Past, Romance, black - Freeform, fan fiction, naruto - Freeform, sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endoura_WolfQueen/pseuds/Endoura_WolfQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person from an ancient clan comes too protect someone who saved her life in the past and now in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Oldest Clan

If you ask today 'Who is the oldest clan?'. Many would say the Hyuga or the Uchiha Clan. Those people would be right but they are also wrong. The oldest clan is the Ender Clan. The Ender Clan is a clan from ancient times and the first clan with any kekai genki that involved the eyes. Their power was known as the Ender Eye. The Ender Eye is able too see past illusions, find traps, emotions, and patterns. The clan was founded by Enderdura WolfQueen a woman with the power in both eyes. But on her death bed only allowed one eye too go to each gender. The males got the left eye the eye of power, strength, and stamina. The females got the right eye the eye of protection, wisdom, and healing. In the clan there are many different branches. The Ignus branch, Avis branch, Miss branch, Ray branch, Nivis branch, Lord branch, Dragon branch, Wolf branch, Spider branch, Mutant branch, Farlanders branch, Golem branch, Titan branch, and the strongest the WolfQueen branch. Each branch is specified by eye color and the Ender Eye turns the eye white and the eye changes with emotions. The clan was driven out of their forest known as the Obsidian Woods. The trees were black and hard as rock with the leaves varying in different shades of purple like the eyes of the Ender Clan. Each branch of the clan has their own eye shade and color the clan is also known as the rainbow eyes clan. The head of the clan was from the Avis branch his wife part of the Miss clan. The Avis branch has eyes as soft as feathers contradicting their dark shade of purple. The Miss branch's eyes are a soft pink that contradicts the hard authority they are for the clan. The pair was the leaders of the clan had two children the youngest was a member of the Nivis branch. The Nivis branch have ice blue eyes with a pale indication of another pair of eyes on the forehead. The oldest was from the rarest of the branches. The WolfQueen branch the origin of the clan. It's said in the ancient texts of the clan that a WolfQueen will appear when the desert needs a protector.


	2. Shimmering Eyes

A girl stood on a sand dune in the desert over looking a village. She was wearing a black cloak with purple and bright green designs. She sighed and headed towards the village. The girl was a most four years old. What could be seen under the shadow of the hood was a glowing purple eye. The eye although beautiful was dull and lacked any shimmer it may have possessed. While walking through the village she came upon a park with a set of swings. On one of the swings was a little boy around her age holding a teddy bear. The boy had red hair, pale skin, sea foam colored eyes lined in black, no brows, and a sad expression. Walking closer quietly she sat down on the swing next too the boy. The boy looked too his side seeing a girl next too him. He slowly tried too scoot away from her not wanting her too hate him too. The girl just turned her head to him showing the purple eye. Shocked at the beautiful eye the boy stopped. He then looked down and asked a question.

Boy : You aren't scared of me?

Girl : Why should I be? You seemed lonely so I decided too sit with you is that alright?

The boy looked to the girl with awe. She wasn't scared of him. But then he remembered what everyone called him.

Boy : You should be scared of me. I'm nothing but a monster.

The girl's eye widened. She turned her head to the ground but removed her hood. With the hood gone a head full of wavy black hair with bright purple and green streaks parted to the right showed. Looking back to the boy her right eye was covered by her hair. Black wolf like ears on top of her head. Around her neck sat a black necklace like choker with three dark teal pearls and a regular necklace with black marble bar with white crack like designs on it. And black dragon like scales on her throat. The cloak still hid her body but from what the boy saw she was beautiful. The girl lifted her hair and moved it away from her eye. Opening her right eye showed that it was pure white with the faintest hint where the iris was then the eye changed too a pale blue color then back too white. The girl looked at the boy and saw a large sand creature behind him. She then looked into the boy's eyes with her slightly shimmering ones.

Girl : I know what is hiding in you. And I know your pain. You think no one will love you but what if I told you someone will when you get older?

The boy grabbed his teddy bear and looked at the girl with skeptical eyes.

Boy : How would you know that?

Girl : Because that person would be me. Like I said I know how you feel. I don't have anyone anymore too love me.

The girl turned to the ground and grabbed a handful of sand. Cupping the sand in her hands a light shone through her fingers. When she lifted her top hand the sand was now black. Reaching into her cloak she pulled out a tiny hourglass held by dragons and wolves surrounding them. Opening the hourglass she gently poured in the sand. With the hourglass filled appropriately she let the rest of the sand fall to the ground as she closed the hourglass. She then turned too the boy.

Girl : What's your name?

Boy : Gaara.

Girl : Well Gaara I'm Enderdura. If you ever need me look at this hourglass.

Enderdura put the hourglass on a string and wrapped in around Gaara's neck. With the necklace secure she leaned to Gaara's cheek and kissed it. Shocked Gaara stared at her. Enderdura just smiled with closed eyes flipped her hood up and turned away but not with out turning back.

Enderdura : I'll come back tomorrow if you want me too.

She turned and left. Gaara touched his cheek that she kissed and looked at the hourglass now around his neck and smiled. As he looked back to Enderdura he was sure he saw her shimmering eyes looking back at him. He found someone that cared for him and he was happy.


	3. The Past Returns Too Haunt Us

Enderdura was sitting on the swings in the sand village waiting for Gaara. But as she waited memories flooded her brain. Some were not even her memories.

~Flashback~

The world was on fire a large wolf and dragon fighting in the distance. Her hand tightening around a spear decorated with dark teal pearls. A weight on her head told her she was either wearing a helmet or a crown. A metal shield laid in the dirt reflected her image. She stood in full armor that looked like dragon scales. The armor was encrusted with the dark teal pearls and another jewel that looked like an eye the colors were blue, green, white, and black. Atop her head was a gold crown encrusted with the same jewels in the middle was the eye looking jewel. She was older than Enderdura and her face looked like it was war worn. Her eyes turned to a figure that was running towards her. The person stopped before her bowing.

Figure : My lady you shouldn't do this. There must be another way.

The woman bowed her head her hair hiding her face. When she lifted her head her eyes turned white.

Past Enderdura : No there is no other way too stop the dragon and wolf. If I don't seal them in myself then the world will be ravaged in fire and nothing will ever grow again. Not even our obsidian trees will be left standing. The only way is too seal them away for good.

The woman turned back to the battle with the dragon and wolf. The sky was red the black chakra from the dragon and the bright green chakra from the wolf. Enderdura sighed and looked to the ground and pulled out a scroll. Quickly grabbing a brush she started writing.

Past Enderdura : Let it be known that once the seal is complete I will absorb the wolf and the dragon. The seal with cost me my life too complete but when the next WolfQueen is born she will protect the one of the desert. Her life will be hard she will have so many hardships but the black sand from the past will show her the way.

Scroll : The blood of the clan will stain the ground holding the Obsidian Woods poisoning the forest when a snake sets its sights on a new born WolfQueen with the purple blood. Her family will flee in order too protect her but that will fail. The snake will return taking her parents eyes and the blood of her brother. She'll find the King of the Sands but leave for a time. She will return when the blood of his pained heart cries out. When the world goes to war again the WolfQueen will rise too protect her home no matter the cost just like the original has always sought too do. 

The past Enderdura closed the scroll and sealed it with her blood. She gave it too the figure beside her.

Past Enderdura : Keep this safe. And remember it will all be set right.

With those words Enderdura tightened her grip on her spear and ran at the two fighting demons. She cut the demons till she was just panting as they growled and snarled at her. As they launched at her she smirked making hand signs and yelled the seal. The dragon and wolf turned too chakra and were absorbed into her body. With the chakra absorbed her body changed. She grew black wolf ears on top of her head, a long wolf tail, dragon wings with bright purple and green webbing, and scales grew out of her forearms; lower legs; chest; and throat. And her teeth grew sharper but she started too cough up blood. Her blood was light purple and fluttered into petals before it hit the ground. The blood kept pouring out of her mouth till her body collapsed. And then everything went black. The scene changed too a peaceful place with black rock like trees with pretty purple leaves with building built around the trunks of the obsidian trees. Particles could be seen in different places and reappeared in a different places through the village. There was no ropes, ladders, bridges, or anything used too transport to any where. A woman was walking into a house after appearing on the door step from pale pink sparkles the choker necklace on her neck showed one of the three pink pearls was dimmer then the others. Walking into the house she saw a man holding her baby and made a terrifing screech her right eye turning red. The man turned around and showed snake like eyes. He smirked while he jumped out a window with a baby crying in his arms. The woman ran after him but as she ran out of the house the trees were all on fire. Frantically looking around she saw the man that stole her baby and ran after him when she saw her husband she ran too him and he saw the urgency in her eyes and turned his eyes too the man caring his baby away. His soft dark purple eyes turned hard and mean he ran towards the man holding his baby. Once the man holding the baby he tackled him to the ground being careful of the baby. With the man on the ground he grabbed the baby and ran towards his wife. Quickly grabbing her by the arm and ran his family out of the woods leaving behind all the other clan members only worrying about his family. The scene changed to a dark night with Enderdura staring at her parents tied up in chairs with people wearing headbands with music notes. Her parents telling her too run but she stood frozen as her parents eyes were ripped from their heads and her mother's swollen belly was cut into. Her baby brother a Nivis by the color of his almost white skin and pale blue eyes was ripped out of her. Her father screamed as her mother was left too bleed out. With the light of her mother and father's eyes fading her right eye began too glow a brighter white. The person holding her baby brother came over to her and smiled as they punctured the baby's stomach and blood flowed from the baby onto Enderdura. When the blood touched her face she screamed and ran for her life. With the blood of her family spilt her right eye glowed till it was completely with only with a light ring around the iris and the pupil showed it. When her eye stopped glowing she felt pain in her head, back, the end of her spine, and all across her skin. Looking down she saw black dragon scales grow out of her skin and felt her head. She felt soft wolf like ears. Looking behind her she saw a pair of dragon wings and a long wolf like tail. Then when the pain ended her little body shut down from the exhaustion. The scene changed too Enderdura floating before an older version of herself. The older version smiled a tired smile and had sad eyes. She explained everything too Enderdura saying that she was a reincarnation of the founder of the Ender Clan and that she was given a second chance at a happy life from all the death from when the dragon and wolf ravaged the land and cause nothing but death and destruction. She said that she was sorry for everything that's happened too her so far and wished she could change it but this was the cost for sealing away the two demons that were destroying the land. Enderdura cried and said that she hated her past self for ruining her life but once she was shone the battle she understood why it had too be done. She apologized her older self smiled that same tired smile and told her that she was going too teach Enderdura how too fight and use jutsu but she needs too get stuff ready before all of that. Enderdura nodded and woke up. Her first objective was too find the Sand Village and find her reincarnated mate Gaara. Then she'd continue journey on avenging her clan and family and help fight the future war hovering on the horizon. So here she sat remembering all that her past self told her and that she would be separated from Gaara again too continue her training. She hoped that it wouldn't be too hard too leave him but she knew it wouldn't be so easy nothing about what the last WolfQueen was easy. And it sure wasn't going too change now. Her past will always haunt her till she finally laid her family and clan too rest and helped win a war again. Till then she'll enjoy her time with Gaara as much as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________________  
> Armor:  
> Gauntlets  
> Body  
> Legs  
> Boots  
> Spear


	4. History Of The Ender Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : This is during the introduction phase of the teams. Enderdura is with Naruto's team of course. But yeah.

The four now teammates sat on the steps. All introduced themselves well mostly Naruto did and it was Enderdura's turn. She had her hood over her head and a cloth covering her mouth and cheeks with her hair also hiding her right eye.

Enderdura : What I like? Well right now I'm learning the secrets of the Ender Clan. One of the first known clans and was supposedly the strongest.

Kakashi turned too Enderdura surprised by her answer. He barely knew anything about the Ender Clan in fact no one knew anything about it. Everything about them is clouded in mystery hidden deep in the forest. Sasuke was intrigued he had barely heard of the Ender Clan as well. Supposedly the eye kekkai genki came from them the ones with the ultimate eyes. Sakura saw Sasuke's interest and became jealous that he was paying attention too Enderdura rather then her. Naruto just gave a closed eyed stare but then spoke up.

Naruto : What's the Ender Clan?

Everyone shifted their eyes to Naruto. Sakura was about too thump his head but Enderdura stopped her.

Enderdura : I'm not surprised you don't know about it Naruto but the Ender Clan is one if not the oldest clan ever known too anyone. But they were amazing. I've even found their forest.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura : WHAT!?

Enderdura nodded and pulled a little tree out of her cloak too show the bonsai sized Obsidian tree. 

Enderdura : This is proof that I've found the Obsidian Woods the woods of the Ender Clan. If any of you want I'll take you there but you can't tell anyone about it. The trees there are already dead and falling too the ground.

The three genin nodded and got up too go with Enderdura who was heading too the woods anyway. All four hopped from tree too tree till Enderdura stopped and started too walk the ground. The group walked together and Enderdura's eyes kept glancing at her teams feet till she voiced her opinion.

Enderdura : Why do you guys wear sandals of all things? What I'm wearing would protect your feet more.

Enderdura glanced down at her boot covered feet peeking out from the end of her cloak. The other three just gave her confused looks and were about too ask what she meant when she stopped saying they arrived. The black volcanic glass trees stood. No one ever ventured this far into the forest because nothing ever happened here too raise alarm. Enderdura gracefully walked a hidden path into the woods with her group not far behind. Some of the trees still had leaves clinging too them in a fetal attempt too remain alive till they fell, but before they touched the ground they disintegrated and were never too be seen again. Naruto was about too touch a tree with no leaves when Enderdura's hand grabbed his wrist. Turning his head too see what little of her face she allowed too show she shook her head.

Enderdura : You don't want too touch the dead trees. With the Ender Clan not caring for them they become sharp and will inject poison into you. When they break they release the poison as a gas. It's like the trees' are able too tell you aren't a member of their caretakers.

Naruto nodded slowly and followed Enderdura and the rest. Sakura and Sasuke were amazed at the trees around them. As they kept walking Enderdura started talking again.

Enderdura : You know how normal trees when they're cut down and you see their rings it can tell you how old they are?

Everyone nodden and Enderdura continued.

Enderdura : Well the same goes for Obsidian trees. But the rings don't represent one year they represent 100 years. These trees age differently from normal trees. They're very resistant too pretty much anything. From disease, herbicides, and being cut down. But another interesting fact about these trees is that the Ender Clan used them too make the blades of their weapons or just too make their weapons.

Sasuke : Why make their weapons out of the trees wouldn't steel and iron be better?

Enderdura : You'd think that but no. If you look at steel or iron on a microscopic level you'll see that the blade isn't smooth but jagged while obsidian like if looked at with the same method would show that its blade was smooth.(seriously I looked this up people and doctors are using obsidian medical equipment too test on animals but don't worry it's legal) In fact all my weapons blades are made of obsidian it makes for cleaner cuts and is easier too clean as well. Not too mention it doesn't rust as well.

The group walked further into the woods when they came across the biggest tree they've seen. There were houses connected all through out the woods now. The houses were still in good condition. As the group advanced and were about too climb the tree when Enderdura cleared her throat. The other three shinobi turned too her and saw her eye lite up with laughter.

Enderdura : I know an easier way up the tree then jumping. Besides if you try and jump up the tree you're just going too face plant on the ground. My way all you need is a bit of chakra and be able too throw.

Enderdura held out her hands that were cupping small pearls of four colors, red, light blue, pink, and a dark teal. Enderdura walked over to Naurto and placed the red pearls in his hand, gave Sasuke the blue pearls, and Sakura the pink, while she kept the teal.

Enderdura : These are Ender Pearls. The Ender Clan used them too get around all the time. Each pearl has its own name and ability based on its color. Naruto you are holding Ingus pearls the Ignus branch is known for being the ones that set fires and are very warmhearted. Sasuke you have Nivis pearls the Nivis branch were the cooler ones of the clan and it's said they had an extra pair of eyes so their vision was one of the best of the clan. Sakura those are the Ender Miss pearls. The Miss branch was the leader of the whole clan and they were protected above all else. Now mine are just regular pearls so nothing too special about mine. Now too activate them just give them a tiny amount of chakra till they glow then throw them where ever you want too be. Here I'll show you.

Enderdura closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra into one of her pearls. The pearl between her index finger and thumb glowed. She opened her eyes and threw the pearl disappearing in a puff of purple fog. The others looked around till they heard her yelling from above them. Looking up they saw Enderdura on the lowest platform on the nearest tree. She was waving her hand and motioning the others too come with her. All three tried it and poof they were by Enderdura with red and yellow; light blue and white; and pink and white fog. Enderdura giggled and continued too poof around till she was at the top of the largest tree. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura followed till they were next to Enderdura who walked into the house they were in front of and started too look through the bookcase on the far side of the room. Walking towards the fireplace and pulled the candlestick on the mantle. The fireplace crumbled and moved into the wall as it revealed a secret staircase leading into the core of the tree.

Enderdura : *grabs torch and lights it with fire jutsu then motions the others too follow her* Come on this way. This is where I found most of the history of the Ender Clan.

Enderdura goes down the stairs with her group following her. As they went down the long flight of stairs they entered a large circular room with a large black book on a pedestal.

Enderdura : This is where I got most of my information on this amazing and forgotten clan. The book on the pedestal is pasted down from leader too leader where they add more about the clan and learn what the past leaders did. It's basically a big book detailing all of the history of the clan. From how too grow the obsidian trees too the strongest jutsu of the clan.

As she was explaining Naruto walked up too the book about too open it. As he tried the book growled and shoot a spike at him that he very nearly dodged and hit Enderdura's arm. Enderdura grunted and pulled the spike out of her arm it showed bright purple blood briefly before anyone of them could see the color clearly. Enderdura turned too Naruto and scowled at him for setting off a trap. But sighed and hugged him anyway knowing that he didn't know the book was trapped.

Enderdura : You want too see what's in the book? Well you need too be a member of the Ender Clan in order too even touch the book without setting off traps. But I found a trick on how too open it. All we need too do is find a special vial with Ender blood.

Sasuke : Well that's going too be hard too find when probably most of the vials we look at the contents would be old and mostly black by now.

Enderdura : Not necessarily. It was said that the Ender Clan had a very special type of blood. That it didn't look like any other blood. It was said too be bright purple and glowed.

Once she said this the group started too look for the blood. But Enderdura just turned towards the book and opened it. She then turned towards the others and said that she found the vial and opened the book. As they walked towards her they all peeked into the first page of the book and saw too them chicken scratch but too Enderdura the names of the former leaders of her clan but most importantly the names of her parents. She resisted the pull of her hand too touch the her parents names and start crying. But as she looked at the top of the page she saw her own name. Or at the very least her ancestors name written in pretty curvy handwriting. Behind her mask she smiled and only allowed her right eye too tear up but not let the fluid fall. As she was reminiscing Sasuke sighed irritated that the book couldn't be read he just turned around and grumbled under his breathe 'just a waste of time'. Hearing what he said Enderdura resisted the pull too thrash him reminding herself that only those of her people could read their hand writing but that didn't stop her thoughts from lingering towards the comments she thought.

Enderdura ~ You think my clan is a waste of time because it doesn't help you with your revenge against your brother huh? Well when you're ready too talk about it I'll be sure too put in my two cents.

With Sasuke leaving Sakura saw no reason too stay her any longer so she just followed him in a horrible attempt too gain his attention. Naruto was about too follow after her but when he looked back at Enderdura he stayed and waited for her too leave as well. Most people thought Naruto was really stupid when he really just had a hard time controlling his emotions and actions at the same time. So he just sat on the stairs waiting for Enderdura too leave. When she turned around she smiled under her mask at Naruto waiting on her. She turned back too the book and picked it up and placed it in her bag not wanting too leave the only piece of her family and people behind too just gather dust. She'll restore her clan too the glory it once had so long ago. But that takes time and that's all she has left till the time for the war has come at last and she needs too rise up and protect the people she loves and never wants too lose.


End file.
